After the fact
by Rika-OneeSama
Summary: haha this is a ChikaruxYaya Fluff i have redone this story and After the Fact2 is the one that is original and if i get enough reviews ill post the dirtyer one so review or nol dirty stuff haha also i need more ideas huge mental block haha


It had been months since Hikari had moved into a room with her partner and the other Etolie Amane, and Yaya wasn't very happy This is my first fanfic dont judje me

After the Fact

It had been months since Hikari had moved into a room with her partner and the other Etolie Amane, and Yaya wasn't very happy. After Hikari turned her down when she confessed her feelings Yaya had been like a ticking bomb waiting until she had had enough, Yaya made a plan she would commit suicide and be forgotten forever out of Hikari's and everyone else's life.

"Hikari you're going to be late." Said a very pretty dark headed girl with amber eyes who was sitting on the bed watching a very excited sandy blonde pack her suitcase. She turned and looked at the dark headed girl with bright blue eyes.

"Yaya-Chan its ok Amane won't mind if I'm a little late." Yaya cringed at the mention of the other girl. She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"She may not care but granny will, you know how she is." Hikari laughed and returned to her packing.

"You know Yaya-Chan your welcome to come with us grandma likes it when you come home with me on vacation." Yaya looked at the floor wanting to leave the room it was after all the first summer vacation she wasn't going home with Hikari and it made her sad.

"No its fine I need to work on some stuff anyway, besides I can hang out with Nagisa and Shizuma when their not occupied in their room." Yaya and Hikari both laughed. Yaya got up and walked over towards where Hikari was and grabbed her suitcase easily picking it up.

"Come on don't keep her waiting." Said Yaya as she headed out the door, when they rounded the corner at the end of the hall Yaya ran into someone.

"Sorry I was just on my way to look for you two." Said a cool voice, Yaya looked up right into the face of the person she hated the most, Amane.

"It's ok we were on our way to the car." Yaya said as Amane grabbed the suitcase from her hands.

"Hikari the cab is waiting for us." Said Amane as she shifted the suitcase to the other hand so she could hold Hikari's hand.

" Oh sorry," said Hikari as she took Amane's hand in her own, she turned and looked at Yaya " Bye Yaya-Chan thank you for helping me pack."

"It's ok, have fun and tell granny I said hi." She waved until they rounded the corner then she turned and slowly made her way back to her room. When she was in her room she made her way to her bed not caring that the door was still half open. Just down the hall someone was talking on a cell phone.

"Mother I understand."

"We're sorry about this Chikaru really we are but a big conference came up and we have to stay in New York for it we wish we could come home to see you really we would if we could but we can't leave work we're sorry." Said the woman on the phone.

"Its ok mother really it is I don't mind I won't be alone if I stay here so it's ok."

"Ok sweetie, I have to go I have a meeting in the morning I'll call you in a few days ok." Said the woman on the other end.

"Ok mother I'll talk to you later, I love you."

"Ok goodbye sweetie, I love you too" said the woman on the phone, Chikaru hung up the phone and put it in her pocket. She sighed and decided that she would check the dorm rooms for someone to talk too. She walked down the hall until she came to a half closed door, wondering who it belonged to she peeked inside just in time to see a very depressed Yaya bring a razor across her wrist. Chikaru screamed at Yaya running towards her bed and grabbing her arm and holding it up in the air so the blood loss wouldn't be as bad. Yaya her eyes half open looked up at the blurred version of Chikaru mouthing her name before blacking out. Yaya slumped against Chikaru who was struggling to support her and hold her arm above her head. Finally Chikaru managed to lean Yaya against the wall, not seeing any thing else to bind the wound with until the nurse arrived she settled for one of her hair ribbons quickly she tied it around Yaya's wrist. After she managed to do that she pulled out her phone and called 911. The paramedics arrived shortly after the call. They were surprised when they saw a blood soaked Chikaru straddling a blood soaked Yaya who was up against the wall and after much arguing from Chikaru they allowed her to go with Yaya in the ambulance despite the dorm manager disapproving it. While in the ambulance Yaya came to for a moment half opening her eyes when she did she thought she saw Chikaru mouthing something to her but instead she let the sleep and pain take over. When the ambulance arrived Chikaru was told to wait outside Yaya's room due to the fact she was not family. While she was sitting outside Yaya's room a couple walked up to her.

"Are you the one who saved Yaya?" asked the woman as the man talked to a nearby nurse. Chikaru startled by this shook her head.

"Yes I did if you want to put it like that, but may I ask who you are?" asked Chikaru after a few moments the woman replied.

"We are Yaya's parents and we would like to thank you for saving her life." Chikaru was shocked she bowed and apologized for being rude. The woman laughed.

"We are the ones who should be apologizing for our daughters behavior, as a thank you can I buy you a drink or anything." Asked the woman but when Chikaru tried to turn her down she insisted that she have a drink. Chikaru finally agreed to let the lady buy her a Strawberry Lemonade from one of the vending machines down the hall. While they were talking a nurse came out of Yaya's room and asked for a word with her parents. Chikaru waited for a few minutes before she heard the door open and Yaya's parents walk out. Yaya's mother walked up to her.

"Chikaru-san Yaya wants to see you." She said in a kind voice Chikaru surprised stood up.

"Is it ok I mean I don't want to get in your way?" The woman giggled and said it was ok and reluctantly Chikaru followed a nurse into Yaya's room when the nurse turned around and saw Chikaru's sweater all bloody she squealed. Chikaru reassured her she was ok and for safety she removed her sweater so the nurse would see she was fine. When the nurse left and shut the door she walked over to Yaya's bed. Yaya looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey." She said as she turned to face Chikaru.

"Hey." Replied Chikaru as she pulled out her other hair ribbon and put it in her pocket.

"Are you ok Yaya-Chan?" asked Chikaru as she shifted on her feet it wasn't like her to be like this. Yaya felt it to, just being around Chikaru made her heart feel lighter in some way it made her happy and she didn't know why.

"Yeah I'm ok thanks to you." She said as she showed Chikaru her wrist, which had been rewrapped in Chikaru's hair ribbon, Chikaru smiled, after a little while she had pulled a chair up beside Yaya's bed, when she was seated was when Yaya spoke.

"Chikaru thank you." She had said it low but Chikaru still heard her when she looked at Yaya she saw that she was blushing, Chikaru smiled. As she watched the dark headed beauty drift to sleep. After a few minutes someone opened the door, it was Yaya's mother who steeped into the room and put a hand on Chikaru's shoulder. When they were outside Yaya's room once again. They began to talk.

"Can we ask a favor of you Chikaru-San?" Asked the woman, Chikaru shook her head.

"Thank you, we need you to tell Yaya that we're sorry that we can't ride home with her in a few days because something came up at work and their sending us straight to America, but we will have a car pick her up here." When she had finished Chikaru looked puzzled.

"Wait, your going to leave her by herself in a huge house while you take a business trip, isn't that bad considering what just happened?" Chikaru was appalled at them for even thinking of leaving Yaya alone for a period of time.

"Yes we have to go we're the represinitives for our company, and she won't be completely alone the house staff will be there." She said as she looked through the window at her sleeping daughter.

"I can watch her if you will let her stay at the school, there aren't many people there so it will be easy to watch her." Said Chikaru as she brushed the hair out of her face. The woman looked at her, studied her for a moment as she mauled over what Chikaru had said in her head contemplating on whether or not to take up the offer.

"You'll be able to watch Yaya all the time?" asked the mother. Chikaru nodded her head in agreement, "well then I have no choice then to leave her with you at the school, but you have to do one thing for me if I do agree." Chikaru nodded her head she didn't care what it was as long as she was able to stay close to Yaya.

" Chikaru-San I need you to stay by her side always ok she has a broken heart that needs tending to make it grow and make it shine ok." Chikaru nodded her head.

"Thank you Chikaru-san we have to go now but I have another favor can you go back to the school and get Yaya some clothes she will be here for a few days."

" Yes I can do it I have to go back anyway I have business to take care of I'm the student council president for Lulim and I have to take care of the paperwork concerning what happened to Yaya-Chan." Said Chikaru as she bowed and went to leave.

"You don't have to go yet we don't want her to be alone when she wakes up." Said the woman as Chikaru went to leave. She gave the woman a smile and was let back into Yaya's room by a nurse. Once she was back in the room she walked back over to the chair she had been sitting in, she sat down careful as to not wake Yaya from her slumber, but despite her efforts Chikaru brushed against Yaya's hand as she sat down she froze to watch Yaya stir in her sleep but not wake. Chikaru sighed and sat down, after an hour or so of reading magazines and drawing clothing designs on any scrap piece of paper she could find, she began to get sleepy. Chikaru yawned and laid her head down on Yaya's bed, and it wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep. Chikaru woke with a jolt, she looked at Yaya's heart monitor it was beeping rapidly, she turned and looked at Yaya she was tossing and turning in her sleep.

In Yaya's dream she was all alone in pitch black she screamed but it seemed no one could hear her, and then she heard a voice,

"I hate you Yaya-Chan!" it yelled at her, she looked around in the darkness trying to pinpoint the spot it was coming from.

" Why can't you be happy for me?" the voice asked again, Yaya grasped at the air she registered the voice as Hikari's, Yaya stopped and curled into a ball crying and screaming for it to stop.

"Yaya-Chan I hate you! You are not my friend!" the voice yelled again, Yaya cried even harder, then she heard another voice this one was different from the first, it was kinder softer than the first.

"Yaya your ok, everything's ok I'm here don't cry its ok." Said the voice Yaya froze she had heard this voice earlier that day but she couldn't remember who it belonged to, Yaya felt a calming sensation wash over her as she felt something graze across her forehead, the voice spoke again.

"Yaya your ok, but I need you to wake up now, wake up Yaya." It whispered, Yaya began to see the darkness fade around her until she was face to face with Chikaru.

"Ch…Chikaru-San what?" Yaya stuttered as she backed away from Chikaru, Chikaru smiled and leaned back on her heels.

"Yaya-Chan I'm glad your ok the doctors were getting worried about you your heart monitor was going crazy that must have been a terrible dream." Said Chikaru as she leaned forward and caught Yaya in a tight embrace. Yaya started to cry, she grabbed at the back of Chikaru's shirt. Chikaru rubbed Yaya's back and whispered sweet nothings into her ear, and gradually Yaya began to calm down, she looked up at Chikaru and smiled, Chikaru reached up and cupped Yaya's face in her hands taking her thumb and wiping away the stray tears from her face, Chikaru smiled, it was silent for awhile until Yaya got up the courage to break it.

"Chikaru-San I have a question I've wanted to ask you." Said Yaya blushing slightly. Chikaru sat back.

"Of course Yaya, well actually I have a question for you to but you can go first." Said Chikaru.

"Ok then." Said Yaya as she grabbed Chikaru's hand in her own. She scooted closer to Chikaru.

" Chikaru-San . . . . .Chikaru, I've liked you for awhile now and I don't know why I do but I do and I like it, but Chikaru, I guess I'm asking if you would like to go out with me sometime." Yaya turned a deep red by the time she was finished, Chikaru turned a slight pink and smiled leaning forwards closing the remaining space between them and caught Yaya in a deep passionate kiss that seemed to last forever, when they broke apart Chikaru spoke in a low and kind voice that sent chills down Yaya's spine.

"Yaya I wanted to ask you the same thing." She said as she pushed Yaya up against the headboard of her hospital bed, Chikaru straddled Yaya's hips and wrapped her arms around her neck, while Yaya grabbed Chikaru around the waist and began to kiss the older girl, Chikaru kissed back rougher than before deepening the kiss Yaya thrust her tongue into Chikaru's mouth earning her a low moan from the girl. Yaya shifted under Chikaru's grip to where she could move easier, Yaya pushed Chikaru onto her back kissing up and down the older girls neck leaving a trail of hot wet kisses down the girls neck until she again came to her mouth where she caught Chikaru in a very rough kiss, Chikaru released her grip on Yaya's hips and moved one leg in between Yaya's, Yaya surprised by this made her move to undo Chikaru's shirt only to have a hand stop her. Chikaru pushed herself up resting on her elbows.

"I'm sorry Yaya but not here ok, its not a private room people can see us." Chikaru said as she sat up taking a bewildered Yaya into her arms and hugging her whispering something about later into her ear, Yaya smiled and kissed Chikaru just as a doctor opened the door.

"Oh…. Oh god! I'm so sorry for interrupting!" She said when she looked up and saw Chikaru and Yaya break apart although a small strand of saliva still hung between them. Chikaru quickly fixed her shirt and made her way back to her chair but not before she gave Yaya one last passionate kiss, for the moment any way, Yaya pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face before looking at the doctor.

"Hello I guess the one still on the bed is Miss Yaya." Said the doctor as she sat in a chair next to Yaya's bed, this made Chikaru upset she was the only one allowed to get that close to Yaya, Yaya sensed that Chikaru was getting upset at the woman doctor so she mouthed the words "It's ok." To her while the doctor checked all the machines Chikaru made a pouty face and crossed her arms, Yaya blew her a kiss which made Chikaru turn a slight shade of pink Yaya giggled before she turned to face the doctor.

" All right Miss Yaya all the machines are fine but I do hope you will be careful not to pull out your IV ok, and please be careful with your arm ok." Said the woman once Yaya was paying attention. Yaya shook her head. The doctor looked at Yaya and then at Chikaru.

"Excuse me but do you have authorization to be here, because visiting hours are over and unless you have been given authorization or special permission to be here you should be at home or in the hallway." She spoke in a stern voice Yaya looked at her and glared at her while Chikaru just sat there watching Yaya waiting for what was going to happen next.

"Where do you get off talking to MY Chikaru like that!"? Yaya screamed at the doctor, who looked very shocked at the way Yaya had reacted Chikaru smiled and watched as Yaya yelled at the doctor.

"You have no right talking to her like that, she was let in by a nurse because my parents want her here, and I don't give a flying fuck about what you think you cow now get out of my room and get me a different doctor before I run this clinic into the ground!" Yaya yelled at the doctor who had already stood up and was at the door. After the doctor left Chikaru jumped up out of her seat and jumped on the bed being careful of Yaya's IV she caught her lips in a long deep passionate kiss when she pulled away she curled up against Yaya and she fell asleep, Yaya smiled at her new love curled up against her she bent down and kissed the older girl on the forehead before she looked at her phone she had two new messages one from Chikaru that read _My dearest I love you and I want to be with you your asleep at the moment so I don't know when you get this but if you don't return my feelings I won't be sad because at least I told you how I feel. _Yaya once again looked upon the sleeping girl next to her and smiled before she looked at the next message, it was from Hikari _Yaya I'm at the hospital but don't worry I'm fine, we were in a car accident the cab was hit by a drunk driver I have a few bruises but Amane has a broke leg and a minor concussion and I don't know what to do, please text me back. _Yaya froze this was bad she shook Chikaru to try to wake her she stirred but nothing more, Yaya bent down and kissed her on the lips Chikaru awoke with a smile.

"Yaya why did you do that I liked it but I was sleeping." Chikaru teased until she saw Yaya's face.

"Yaya what's wrong are you ok, did something happen to you?" asked Chikaru in an effort to try to get Yaya to talk.

"No I'm fine here look." She said as she handed Chikaru the phone so she could see the text. Chikaru nearly dropped the phone. She looked up at Yaya with a worried expression on her face.

"Yaya I'm so sorry." She said with a solemn face, Yaya smiled and kissed Chikaru on the head.

"It's ok Chikaru I know where Hikari is and she's ok." Said Yaya as she rubbed Chikaru's back; Chikaru still wasn't convinced she gave Yaya her pouty face.

"How are you so sure Yaya, ask her what hospital she's at." Said Chikaru as she sat up and moved a piece of hair out of her face. Yaya pointed to the window.

"Because I already know." She said as Chikaru looked at the window and saw Hikari looking at them. Chikaru jumped off the bed and went to the door and let Hikari in. Hikari looked surprised to see Chikaru there with Yaya but she didn't mind Yaya looked happy.

"I thought you were here Yaya you're the only person I know who can make a doctor cry." They all laughed, Chikaru climbed back on the bed and laid her head on Yaya's lap as Yaya stroked Chikaru's long raven hair, they both smiled. Yaya looked up at Hikari from the bed and motioned for her to sit down; after Hikari sat down they started to talk.

"Yaya-Chan is it true what you did I heard the doctor talking about it?" asked Hikari as she spied Yaya's wrist, Yaya looked away and didn't say a word, Chikaru looked up at Yaya from her spot and stroked her shoulder, Yaya gave a slight smile down at the older girl it made her feel better knowing Chikaru was with her. She looked at Hikari with sad eyes.

"Yes . . . It is true, but I'm ok don't worry Chikaru found me and got here before I lost more than a half cup of blood so its all good no harm." Said Yaya making it sound like it wasn't a big deal, Chikaru frowned she didn't like the stuffy atmosphere that had entered the room with Hikari it made her uncomfortable, and like an answer to her prayers a different doctor than before walked in.

"Excuse me but I need to see a Miss Chikaru in the hall for a moment." Asked the doctor he was clearly wanting info on what happened, Yaya looked at her as she got up from her spot leaving a warm imprint of her head on Yaya's lap, she turned around and not even caring if Hikari was watching she caught Yaya's lips and pulled her into a deep kiss, when they pulled apart their lips there was a tiny strand of saliva connecting their lips, Yaya stuck her tongue out and licked at the strand breaking it they both smiled and Chikaru slowly slipped of the bed making sure her skirt did not catch. She walked out of the room and into the hallway feeling unsure about leaving the other two girls alone in a room by themselves but it was too late she was in the hall and Hikari was in the room with her Yaya but she felt better at the fact that Hikari wouldn't cheat on Amane. The doctor studied her for a moment before he spoke introducing himself as Doctor Hazumu. She looked at him trying to focus but to no avail her mind was still on Yaya.

"Miss Yaya's parents put your name down as the first informant for their daughter, do you know why?" He asked in a cheerful voice. She shook her head trying to figure out why they would do that then she thought back to what Yaya's mother had said to her about always being with Yaya and helping her heart mend, her mother must have known that she liked Yaya.

"No I don't know, but it might be because they are out of town and the fact I'm dating Yaya might also be a reason." Chikaru said still thinking about the conversation she had with Yaya's mother. The doctor nodded in surprise.

"Ok because we tried to get a hold of the school to inform you that Miss Yaya has to stay here for a few nights and we wanted to know if you could get her some clothes for her, but when we contacted the dorm they said you were still not back, and the new girl working here told me that Miss Yaya had someone in her room I thought I would check and see if it was you." He said as he wrote something down on a sheet of paper, which he handed to Chikaru.

"Now I need you to sign this stating that you know and agree to be her first informant, and you need to sign this." He said handing her another slip of paper.

"What's this?" she said referring to the second piece of paper she was given. The man chuckled.

"That is to let all the nurses, interns, and residences know that you have in fact been given special authorization to be here with Miss Yaya after visiting hours." She blushed thinking back to the woman who Yaya yelled at.

"O by any chance do you know when Yaya will be moved to a private room?" Chikaru asked before she handed him the papers, he shook his head.

"Yes I do she was going to be moved in the morning but if you would like to do it now we can." He said as he took the papers from her and signed the one that Chikaru needed.

"Thanks that would be great if you could go a head and move her. Also do you know anything about a car crash patient that was admitted by the name of Amane?" Chikaru asked when she looked threw the window of Yaya's room and saw Hikari in the chair talking to Yaya.

"Yes I do in fact I'm looking for the girl that was with her. She's awake and is demanding that I find this girl before she takes any medication it's rather bad I've been all over this hospital and I have yet to find her." He said giving her a suspicious look.

"Why do you ask your not the girl I'm looking for are you?" Chikaru looked at him and laughed.

"Do you really think I would cheat on Yaya no way, besides that's her sitting in the chair, her name is Hikari and she is dating Amane, we're all good friends although I'm a year older than them and a grade above them in school." She gave another glance threw the window at Yaya and smiled at the two friends who were laughing despite their predicaments.

"I think I should tell her Amane is wandering where she is, she'll be relived that she's ok." Said Chikaru as she turned to face him and she smiled before thanking him and walking back into the room. Both Yaya and Hikari turned and looked at her, Yaya smiled as Chikaru climbed back onto the bed it made her happy that Chikaru wanted to cuddle she liked having her on the bed, it made her feel safe and warm. Chikaru leaned forward and kissed Yaya and whispered something in her ear that made her grin, Chikaru leaned back and looked over at Hikari.

"Hikari-Chan the doctor says that Amane is awake and is demanding to see you. You don't want her to worry do you?" Said Chikaru as she got under the covers with Yaya. Hikari shot up out of the seat and was gone before Chikaru had even finished getting under the covers, she smiled she was glad that Hikari was gone now she was alone with Yaya and it made her happy, she leaned forward for another kiss only to meet Yaya half way. They stayed like that for a little while until the Doctor came back and said that Chikaru was going to have to go because the school said she was needed there she kissed Yaya goodbye and promised she would be back as soon as she could. Before she left Dr. Hazumu informed her that Yaya would be in a different room a private room by tomorrow and said to show the nurse at the front desk the authorization slip and she would direct her to Yaya's room and told her that if she got permission that she could stay overnight the next day if she wanted, she thanked him and left waving to Yaya as she passed the window. Once back at the dorm she decided to get Yaya some cloths for the next few days, as she walked down the hall she noticed some students crowded around Yaya's door when she neared she noticed that they were all chattering about what happened.

"Shouldn't you all be in your rooms its past curfew even though its vacation that doesn't give you any rights to gossip about something you don't know." Said Chikaru as she neared the yakking girls. They all turned and faced her some bowing before they turned and left. She walked into Yaya's room she looked at the bed there was no evidence of the accident the sheets had been replaced and the wall washed, she walked over to the wardrobe and looked at all the clothes Yaya had, she had all kinds of expensive clothes even some from Hollister in America Chikaru was amazed at Yaya's collection of lingerie it was amazing she was also surprised to find that like herself Yaya liked thongs and had quite an amazing collection of them in a drawer, as for Yaya's pajamas she decided to go with a pair of short shorts and a lose fitting long sleeve tee. When she had finished she decided to take the clothes to her room and pack them in a duffle bag to take to Yaya in the morning, on her way out she shut the door. When she arrived back at her room she packed the clothes and decided to pack some for her as well when she was finished she walked over to her bedside table, she checked her phone she had one text and a missed call both from Yaya, she looked at the text _Chikaru I miss you it's so boring here I want tomorrow to hurry and get here I can't wait to see you. (Kisses included) I miss you!! _Chikaru smiled.

_Yaya I miss you to and don't worry I will be there as soon as I can tomorrow so don't be surprised if you wake up and I'm next to you, k. _After a few minutes she got a reply from Yaya.

_Fine with me I won't care as long as it's you, are you going to bring me some clothes I hate this thing I have to wear? _

_Yes I got you clothes and I was surprised that you have such good taste in thongs and I cant wait to actually see you in one, O do you want anything else I packed my shampoo and stuff for you to use but like do you need anything else that I will need to pack for you?_

_No, and thanks you help me so much ugh you're a lifesaver._

_It's no problem it's my job to look after you. Hey I got to go ok; I'll see you in the morning, goodnight sweet dreams Yaya. (Kisses)._

_Only the sweetest because I know they will all involve you, goodnight and see you in the morning Chikaru. (Kisses and hugs)._

Once Chikaru put the phone down someone knocked on her door.

"Chikaru-San the dorm supervisor wants to see you in her office." Said the girl on the other side of the door.

"Ok I'll be right there." Chikaru opened her door and walked down the hall and towards the office; she knocked and waited for a voice to say it was all right before she walked into the room.

"You wanted to see me ma'am?" Chikaru said in her polite voice even though she wasn't happy at all she smiled at the older woman who returned the smile.

"Yes I did, you were with Miss Yaya of Spica all day were you not?" the woman asked in a soft tone, Chikaru was surprised at the tone in her voice.

"Yes I was she won't be back for a few days, and the hospital was wondering if I could stay with her for the next few nights if that's ok." Chikaru said as she sat in the chair in front of the woman's desk.

"Yes that will be fine her parents called while you were out and they stated that you shall be allowed to stay with Yaya at all times due to the situation. So yes and if anyone else wants to visit her they must go during visitation hours." When the woman was finished Chikaru smiled and bowed thanking her before she made her way to her room where she changed into her nightgown. She crawled into bed and was soon fast asleep. Chikaru woke up early the next morning, going over to her wardrobe and pulling out the skirt and blouse she would wear that day before bending down and pulling a very lacey and pretty set of lingerie out of a drawer and put it on. Chikaru was pleased at the way it complemented her shape and that there was no sign of it from under her clothes. She quickly changed and walked to the dorm supervisor's office and put a note of explanation saying that she left early to go to the hospital, when she made it to the entrance of the dorms she found the gate to still be locked, but to her luck the gates started to open she looked back at the dorm and bowed before turning and heading for the main road where she already had a cab waiting for her. She smiled and looked at her phone it was half past seven she was pleased with herself, she was making great time she had just enough time for her to stop at the Starbucks to grab a coffee and a biscotti for breakfast, when she arrived at the hospital she texted Yaya knowing that it was early and she wouldn't be awake yet made her feel even better, because that meant that she would be the first person she saw when she woke up. Chikaru hurried and paid the cab driver before running across the crosswalk and into the main entrance, when she looked around she saw to her surprise Hikari sitting next to an elderly woman in the far corner. She walked up to her.

"Hikari-Chan good morning, have you been here all night?" she asked once Hikari had registered her presence. Hikari gave a weak smile and looked at the floor. The elderly woman rubbed her back.

"Kari-Chan are you going to introduce me to your friend?" she asked in a kind voice, Hikari smiled at her and stood up helping the woman to her feet, she smiled at her.

"Chikaru-San this is my grandmother, Grandma this is my upperclassmen Chikaru-San the girl that is dating Yaya-Chan." The woman extended her withered hand in greeting Chikaru obliged by gently shaking it.

"It's always a pleasure when I get to meet one of Hikari's friends from school." She said as she sat back down. Chikaru smiled.

"Forgive me for being rude, but what are you doing here so early?" asked the woman, Chikaru gave a slight frown and looked at the sectary's desk.

"I'm here to check on Yaya she was admitted yesterday because of an accident.

"The older woman frowned.

"O no, poor Yaya-Chan that's terrible, is she alright?" she asked

"O yes she's fine she'll be able to go home tomorrow maybe if she doesn't cause any problems." Chikaru said as she spied the woman doctor that Yaya had yelled at walking into a room.

"O well that's good." Is all the older woman said before a doctor walked up to them saying that it was ok if they saw Amane, Chikaru smiled and waved, once they had gone she walked up to the desk and rang the bell to get the girls attention.

"Visiting hours are over." She said in an annoyed tone Chikaru smiled and pulled out the slip of paper Dr. Hazumu had given her; the sectary grimaced at the paper and nodded her head.

"Who are you looking for?" asked the woman.

"Nanto Yaya's room please I have her clothes." Said Chikaru in a very happy tone.

"One moment." Said the girl as she typed it in on her computer " Yes here it is she's in room four twenty-five it's on the third floor when you get off the elevator take a left and it's the sixth door on the right, but I think she's asleep do you want me to call and see?"

"No it's ok let her sleep." Said Chikaru as she went to walk away the girl stopped her.

"Wait I need to know your relation to the patient." Chikaru stopped and blushed.

"We're . . . Um … Dating." Chikaru said she blushed a deep red; the girl looked at her with a weird look and let her pass. When Chikaru finally made it to Yaya's room she was glad to see she was still sleeping it made it all the more fun. Chikaru quietly took off her shoes and set the duffel bag in a chair against the wall, then she quietly and carefully made her way into the bed, when she got under the covers she noticed how warm Yaya was, it surprised her seeing as how cold the room was Chikaru quickly slid her arm under Yaya's head and draped her arm over her before she snuggled up against the younger girl. Yaya stirred as she felt another presence in the bed she turned on her other side to where her face was in Chikaru's neck she slowly opened her eyes gradually focusing her eyes on the person in front of her. Chikaru smiled at her.

"Good morning Yaya" she whispered as she leaned down and gave the younger girl a light kiss, Yaya jumped back surprised that Chikaru was here this early.

"Chikaru what are you doing here so early?" she questioned as Chikaru leaned in for another kiss.

"What does it look like I'm doing Yaya?" Chikaru asked sweetly as she licked Yaya's ear lobe sending chills down the younger girls' spine, Chikaru giggled.

"Yaya I missed you, didn't you miss me at all?" asked Chikaru with a frown on her face, Yaya jumped shaking her head rapidly.

"O no is that what you thought, no I'm sorry I missed you a lot I was just surprised to see you in the bed so early you always seemed like the kind of girl who stayed up late to me." They both laughed Yaya had a big smile across her face.

"Hey Chikaru look no more IV I can move freely now." She said with a smile. Chikaru looked at her and gave her a huge smile.

"Chikaru you made it just in time for the early bird special, you want a little taste." Asked Yaya only to receive her answer in a full-blown kiss, Chikaru moved in fast uniting Yaya's hospital gown and letting her hands and fingers roam while Yaya struggled with Chikaru's shirt not wanting to break the kiss to get all the way off. Chikaru was getting annoyed she broke the kiss and flung her shirt across the room only to have Yaya attack her and undo her bra, her nice lacey bra. Chikaru shivered when she felt Yaya grab a breast and squeeze, Yaya gasped and pulled away scared that she had hurt Chikaru.

"I'm sorry I've never done that before I'm sorry I hurt you Chikaru." She apologized only to have Chikaru jump on her. Pulling Yaya down on top of her.

"Who said you hurt me?" she questioned as Yaya leaned over her, Yaya gazed at her gorgeous body and began to trace its outline with her finger. Chikaru was surprised when she felt Yaya tugging at her skirt; Chikaru was amused at how Yaya was reacting to the pants, until finally the button came undone. Yaya sighed and slipped off the skirt bringing it to Chikaru's ankles. Once the skirt was gone Yaya traced Chikaru's body all the way up to her inner thigh, Yaya stopped and gazed at the nearly see through piece of fabric that Chikaru was wearing, Chikaru looked at the younger girl and smiled.

"Do you like it Yaya?" she asked, Yaya nodded her head, but to tell the truth she had already lost interest in the small piece of fabric, she grabbed Chikaru and pulled her up of the bed and into a rough make out session, Chikaru let out a slight moan as Yaya started to rock back and forth on the bed, Yaya broke the kiss and moved up towards Chikaru's ear, Yaya licked the hot bare skin behind Chikaru's ear making her moan, Yaya was pleased she had found a hidden spot. Chikaru gasped as Yaya released her and pushed her hard onto the bed, she licked the entire length of Chikaru's body starting behind her ear traveling downward towards her thigh on her way back up Yaya swirled her tongue in Chikaru's valley leaving a hot wet circle before trailing back up to meet Chikaru's lips, when Yaya pulled away Chikaru could see a slight blush, Chikaru brushed away some of Yaya's hair that was dangling loose, Chikaru blushed as Yaya caressed her face.

"Chikaru I really like you so I don't want to rush things with you."

"Yaya?" Chikaru questioned as Yaya kissed her forehead and sat up

"Chikaru please don't be mad at me for this, I want it so much but I'm restraining myself so I won't rush it, I want to take things slow that way when it does happen it will be even better." Yaya looked away afraid of what Chikaru thought, Chikaru was surprised by how quickly Yaya's moods changed. 'Interesting' she thought to herself as she sat up. She looked at Yaya and blushed.

"Yaya its ok if you want to wait I don't mind to me you saying you want to wait is totally sexy, so I'm not mad." Chikaru leaned towards Yaya and caught her in a long romantic kiss that was interrupted by a phone going off. Yaya and Chikaru broke apart.

"What the hell." Said Chikaru as she slipped off the bed and walked over towards her phone.

"Hello?" she questioned as she sat back on the bed Yaya leaning her head over her shoulder trying to listen.

"Chikaru Where are you?" questioned the voice.

"Mother?" Chikaru asked in complete surprise.

"Yes, where are you we're at the school but the dorm supervisor said you left right after the gates opened!" Chikaru's mom yelled into the phone she was obviously in a state of panic. Chikaru looked at Yaya looking at her in shock and disbelief, Yaya kissed her cheek and began to rub her back, and Chikaru slowly relaxed her muscles and let Yaya rub her back.

"Yes I did leave early I'm at the hospital with Yaya, but what are you doing at the school you said you had to stay in America longer?" Chikaru frowned as she heard her farther talking; Chikaru motioned for Yaya to get dressed, when Yaya shrugged her shoulders Chikaru pointed at the duffle bag.

"What why are you at a hospital are you hurt did something happen?!" her mother was alarmed, Chikaru sighed.

"No I'm fine but can you hold on for a second I have a beep?" Chikaru asked coming up with an excuse so she would have time to get dressed.

"Yes I will wait." Her mother replied and Chikaru switched to the other line so she would be able to talk to Yaya while getting dressed. Chikaru walked over to the duffle bag where Yaya was picking out an outfit, when they were finished picking out clothes they got dressed.

"I'm sorry Yaya I know you were comfortable." Chikaru said as she slipped on a miniskirt and walked over to Yaya who was having trouble clipping her bra, Chikaru kissed her on the cheek making her blush.

"Here let me do it for you." Chikaru said as she hooked Yaya's bra for her. Yaya kissed her back.

"It's ok its not like you knew they were coming for you besides this gives me a chance to me my future parents in law." She said as she laughed, handing Chikaru her Hollister shirt and matching heels.

"Yaya you don't mean that do you?" questioned Chikaru as she slipped on her pink Hollister shirt and matching pink heels, Yaya blushed and didn't answer. Chikaru took the silence meaning that she was trying to be serious; Chikaru walked over and kissed Yaya before she had time to react.

"Well I've already met mine." Said Chikaru as she walked back over to her phone and switched back over to her mother. Her parents were discussing her Chikaru froze when her father mentioned Yaya.

"Do you really think that this girl Yaya is going out with Chikaru?"

"I don't know but if she is you're going to half to except it I knew this would happen but you wouldn't listen, do you think I should tell her that her brother is here?" Chikaru gasped she never heard her parents talk like this and it was also a big surprise that her brother was with them Kankoro never came with their parents to get her.

"Hello mom I'm back sorry it was one of my friends."

"It's ok dear we have some news for you."

"What is it mom?" Chikaru asked

"We brought Kankoro with us, he came home from collage."

"O wow really he finished his term at Harvard already."

"Yes and we were going to go on a surprise cruise with both of you to celebrate him being home and you going into your final year at Lulim, how bout that" said her father,

"I would like to go really I would, but I can't leave Yaya here by herself."

"Chikaru sweetie is this girl Yaya… Are you and this girl involved with one another?" Chikaru was shocked that they asked her she couldn't speak.

"Chikaru?" her father's voice sounded, Chikaru looked at Yaya.

"Yaya are we involved with each other?" she asked as she watched Yaya tie her converse, Yaya looked up at her.

"I don't know I thought we were, you do mean dating don't you?"

"Yeah I think that's what my parents are asking me." Said Chikaru as she sat on the bed as Yaya walked over to join her kissing her lightly on the lips before sitting next to her.

"Why do you ask father?"

"Because I don't think it's an appropriate relationship, but as long as you're happy I don't care." Chikaru smiled and looked at a confused Yaya sitting next to her kissing her on the cheek, Yaya smiled and laid her head on Chikaru's lap and Chikaru started to rub Yaya's head running her fingers through her soft raven hair.

"Thank you father and mother, but do I really have to go or can I stay here?" she asked as Yaya looked up at her with sad eyes.

"You can stay unless you ask Yaya if she wants to come, of course her parents will have to agree." Said her mother. Chikaru smiled

"Hold on I'll ask her." Chikaru looked down at Yaya and smiled.

"Yaya do you want to accompany me on a cruise with my family?" Yaya was speechless she just sat there smiling

"Can I really go with you they don't care if I go with you, cause I hope that they know that if I go I want to have a separate room and I don't mind if Chikaru bunks with me either in fact I want a room with one bed if that's possible." Both Yaya and Chikaru laughed

"Ara Ara Yaya is high maintenance I didn't know that." Said Chikaru as she leaned down to kiss Yaya.

"Did you guys hear that she wants to come but you are going to have to wait till she gets out of the hospital to go."

"What? Why is she at the hospital?" Chikaru looked at Yaya.

"There was an accident in the cooking club and she was cut pretty bad by a knife she didn't lose a lot of blood but she has stitches and they finally took her off the IV and she is scheduled for release by tomorrow unless she causes another Doctor to cry." Chikaru laughed, as did Yaya as they remembered the female doctor that Yaya went off on because she yelled at Chikaru.

"I hope you feel better Yaya-Chan." Said Chikaru's mom into the phone Yaya smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Minamoto but I'm fine thanks to Chikaru."

"Ok girls we will see you in thirty minutes ok."

"Ok mom see you when you get here, bye."

"Bye, and bye to you too Yaya-Chan."

"Bye." Chikaru hung up the phone and closed her eyes only to have them snap open as Yaya sat up and strattled her, Chikaru looked at Yaya and smiled before she wrapped her arms around Yaya's waist and pulled her in for a deep kiss, Yaya happily obliged by kissing her back, Chikaru wanted more she started to move her tongue against Yaya's lips hopping to gain access to her mouth, Yaya happily parted her lips letting Chikaru's tongue gain access to her mouth, Chikaru quickly made an inventory check before running her tongue around Yaya's making her secrete a small moan, Yaya wrapped her arms around Chikaru's neck and gently leaned her back on the bed to where she was above her. Chikaru moved her arms up Yaya's back and gently pulled her closer, Yaya didn't mind until she felt a hand slide up her shirt she shivered as her shirt was gently pulled up as the hand moved further up, Chikaru smile as Yaya sat up and grabbed her hand that she had slid up Yaya's shirt, Yaya intertwined their fingers before she kissed the pad of each finger on Chikaru's hand making her squirm as she leaned in for another taste of Chikaru's lips, Chikaru smiled as she let Yaya's tongue gain access to her mouth. Yaya quickly left her mouth and traveled her jaw line Chikaru moaned in pleasure as she felt Yaya bite down on her skin and suck and pull gently at her neck when she was finished with her work she admired it only to go back up to Chikaru's mouth and started to play with Chikaru as soon as Chikaru thrusted her tongue into Yaya's mouth Yaya caught it and began to suck on it. When they parted for air Yaya smiled.

"Chikaru you are the best damn kisser ever, I think you could give Shizuma-Sama a run for her money." Said Yaya as she rolled off Chikaru.

"You think so; I doubt that Nagisa-Chan would agree." Said Chikaru as she sat up.

"You are way better than Shion ever was." Said Chikaru as she went to the bathroom door when she emerged she was beat red.

"Yaya what is this?" she pointed to the hicky that was in the shape of a Y. Yaya looked at her.

"What now ever one knows your mine." She said as she looked at Chikaru.

"Well then your getting branded too, come here." Said Chikaru as she jumped back on the bed crawling over to Yaya who just smiled and craned her neck, Chikaru laughed and grabbed Yaya by hips making her jump

"Chikaru what are you doing!" she yelled in surprise as she felt Chikaru move her shirt up and pull her skirt down, Chikaru smiled and kissed Yaya where the thin strand of cloth that was her thong was located, she slowly pulled the strap down and licked the spot it was previously Yaya yelped as Chikaru bit into her skin licking sucking and pulling at the skin, when she was finished she kissed the mark and leaned back to get a better look at her mark, Yaya looked down and gasped as she saw the letter c just below her panty line, she looked up at Chikaru and frowned.

"What's this all about why there?" she questioned; Chikaru leaned back over her and ran her finger over the mark.

"Now if you're raped in a bar they will at least know that you belong to someone." She said as leaned forward laying on Yaya, Yaya smiled.

"Why didn't I think of that?" she asked out loud, Chikaru looked up at her and smiled before nuzzling into the crook of Yaya's neck, Yaya smiled and rested one hand on Chikaru's head while the other was on her back gently moving in a circle, Chikaru relaxed and sighed snuggling deeper into Yaya.

"Chikaru?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm in love with you." Stated Yaya Chikaru looked up at her in disbelief.

"Really do you mean it Yaya?" Questioned Chikaru as she pushed up off of Yaya, Yaya blushed and looked away afraid to answer Chikaru's question.

"I love you too Yaya." Said Chikaru as she kissed Yaya on the cheek and laid her head back on Yaya and started to play with her hair, Yaya was in disbelief.

"Say it again?" She asked, Chikaru smiled into Yaya and lifted her head.

"I love you Yaya." She said as she craned her neck to kiss Yaya. All of a sudden the phone rang. Chikaru and Yaya sat up.

"Now what do they want I'm tired and I want to sleep?" yelled Yaya as Chikaru got off the bed to answer the phone. Chikaru shot her a look that made her smile.

"Yaya don't throw a fit you can have a nap when my parents get here." Yaya smiled and slipped off the bed and grabbed Chikaru around the waist.

"Hello."

"Hey we're at the hospital what is Yaya's last name?"

"O you're here; her last name is Nanto why."

"Because the nurse asked if I knew her last name."

"O her room number is four twenty-five just come on up although she's sleeping at the moment." Said Chikaru as she walked over to the bed noticing that Yaya was falling asleep she tapped her hands and motioned for Yaya to get in the bed, Yaya didn't argue she did as she was told not bothering to climb back under the covers. Chikaru got up on the bed and leaned up against the headboard when she felt to slender arms wrap themselves around her waist.

"O she's sleeping then do you want to talk in the hall when we get there?"

"No mom its fine she is a deep sleeper and if I leave and she wakes up the doctors will have a problem on their hands, and I don't want to cause her any stress."

"Ok honey well I'll see you in a few were getting off the elevator bye."

"Bye." Chikaru leaned over and set the phone on the table, Yaya grumbled in protest in her sleep Chikaru smiled and looked down at her angel and stroked her long hair, Yaya sighed and cuddled closer to Chikaru, Chikaru giggled.

"…Chikaru… Um." Chikaru looked down at Yaya in surprise as Yaya buried her face into Chikaru's stomach and mumbled something. Chikaru stifled a giggle, just as she was about to kiss Yaya's head there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." called Chikaru Yaya stirred and grunted tightening her grip on Chikaru, Chikaru sighed in disbelief as Yaya muttered "Mine" In her sleep. Chikaru looked at the door as her mother walked into the room giving her a big smile as she walked further into the room followed by her father and brother, who walked up to the bed and looked at the sleeping Yaya.

"Damn Chikaru when they said you were dating a girl I didn't think she would be this hot, kudos sis she's a babe!" Kankoro said in udder disbelief that his little sister had a hotter girlfriend than he did but it made him feel better that his was American little did he know that Yaya's mother was American. Yaya stirred in her sleep at the sudden noise, Chikaru looked down at her and patted her back Yaya let out a small sigh and nuzzled even deeper into Chikaru, Chikaru looked up at Kankoro and glared.

"Must you always be so loud, you wake her up and you'll have two mad girls after you." She looked at her mother who was looking at Yaya.

"Mom this is Yaya I'm sorry you have to meet her like this." Chikaru looked up at her mother with a smile.

"It's ok Chika-Chan I'm just glad you're happy." Said her mother before walking over to the bed and kissing Chikaru on the forehead. Chikaru looked at her father and gave him a smile.

"Daddy I'm sorry I know you wanted me to marry Takumi but I fell for Yaya I'm sorry." She looked away feeling bad for upsetting her father, but he let out a hardy chuckle,

"Chika-Chan I'm just glad you're not dating a druggie or a trouble maker. I'm happy for you and Yaya," Chikaru smiled and let her dad hug her; Yaya loosened her grip and moved lifting her head and looked up at Chikaru.

"Chikaru what's so loud, my head hurts don't be so loud baby I need some sleep the stupid nurse kept me up half the night by coming in here and messing with the machines, so please keep it down . . .. Well now that I think about it… Who are you even talking too?" Chikaru surprised to see Yaya looking at her couldn't help but kiss her on the head making her brother laugh alarming Yaya letting her know that it wasn't just Chikaru in the room, she looked around in alarm at the other people in the room and screamed, only to have Chikaru wrap her arms around her and hold her close letting her know its ok by rubbing her back and whispering something sweet in her ear, Yaya began to relax but as Kankoro neared the bed Chikaru felt Yaya stiffen in her arms, the closer Kankoro came to the bed the more freaked out Yaya got, until she was so freaked out she screamed and buried her face into Chikaru's chest. A memory flashed before Yaya's eyes, she was little and her older half brother was sitting on top of her holding her arms above her head with one hand while the other hand explored Yaya's lower half she screamed and writhed under the older boy but to no avail she screamed as he thrusted himself into her, she screamed as pain racked her body leaving her numb, then everything went black and she was back in the hospital room with Chikaru, when she looked up she saw a young man approaching the bed.

"No!" she screamed and Chikaru started to rock back and forth in an attempt to get Yaya to calm down.

"Yaya its ok he won't hurt you that's my brother, your ok he won't hurt you, your ok I promise nothing is going to happen to you, ok calm down Yaya its ok just calm down." Chikaru cooed as her parents and brother looked at them in horror as the younger girl began to calm down. Chikaru kissed Yaya on the forehead wiping away her tears with her thumb. Yaya started sobbing into Chikaru's chest grabbing the back of the older girl's shirt.

"Chikaru." I'm sorry…I didn't mean to. But I'm not good around guys… I'm sorry Chikaru." She sobbed Chikaru didn't know what had happened in Yaya's past but she knew that it was very traumatic and that it would be best to ask her parents and brother to leave so she could talk to Yaya alone. She looked at her mother who understood immediately by the look in Chikaru's eyes she quickly acted for Chikaru grabbing her husband and stunned son by the collars and dragging them into the hall, once the door was shut Chikaru began to kiss Yaya. Once Yaya was calmed down Chikaru loosened her grip on the younger girl.

"Yaya did something happen to you when you were little?" she asked only to have Yaya burry her face in Chikaru's chest once again, Yaya began to speak once her head was buried into Chikaru.

"Yea and I've never actually told anyone this not even Hikari knows about it."

It's ok Yaya I'm not going to judge you on it or dump you over it just tell me you have me really worried." Chikaru kissed Yaya again.

"Ok a few years ago there was a guy on TV that was convicted of raping his little sister do you remember that?"

Yeah I remember that, that guy deserves to rot in hell a prison is to good for what he did, why." Yaya pulled out of Chikaru's embrace and faced the wall.

"That guy is my half brother the girl he raped was me." Yaya said ashamed of herself and her past. Chikaru gasped and grabbed Yaya by the waist and pulled her closer.

"Yaya I'm sorry that must have been awful thing to go through, no one deserves that especially not you if he ever gets out of prison I swear I'll have him killed even if I have to do it myself he will die for touching MY Yaya no one is allowed to touch you like that even I'm not allowed to do that without permission." She said as she hugged Yaya from behind. Yaya pulled out of the embrace and turned to look at Chikaru with a sad smile on her face, she lunged at Chikaru and leaned over her, Yaya brushed a stray hair out of Chikaru's face before she gave her a passionate kiss, Chikaru didn't have enough time to react her mind went blank but her body knew what to do, she parted her lips a little and began to run her tongue over Yaya's lips Yaya gladly obliged by granting her entry, the young girl let out a muffled moan as Chikaru ran her tongue over Yaya's sending a wave of pleasure threw the young girl. When Yaya pulled away she laid on top of Chikaru putting her face in the crook of her neck she sighed as she felt Chikaru rub her back, Yaya took this time to breathe in Chikaru's sent.

_God she smells so good, I fell like I want to be held by her forever._ Thought Yaya as she brought a hand up placing it on Chikaru's shoulder, she began to relax. Chikaru smiled as she felt Yaya relax in her arms, Chikaru could smell Yaya's hair.

_Her smell is intoxicating, she smells so good like white lilies._ Thought Chikaru as she continued to rub Yaya's back. Yaya could hear Chikaru's heartbeat and it made her smile.

"Hey Yaya are you up to meeting my family now?" asked Chikaru as she moved her hand from Yaya's back to her long raven locks. Yaya lifted her head from its resting place and looked into Chikaru's light gray eyes.

"Yea but can you tell your brother to keep his distance, I don't feel comfortable around guys." Yaya looked serious and Chikaru sat up taking Yaya with her as she did.

"Anything for my Yaya." She said as she hugged Yaya, Yaya gave a sigh of relief. Yaya pushed herself off of Chikaru and looked at her running her fingers threw Chikaru's long soft hair.

"Chikaru I'm sorry, I must have scared you." She looked at Chikaru with sad eyes, Chikaru looked at her and smiled as she brought a hand up to Yaya's face caressing it.

"Yaya it's ok really, no matter what happens I want you with me always." Yaya smiled and nuzzled into Chikaru who held her tight for a few moments.

"Chikaru?"

"Yeah Yaya."

"I love you. Chikaru really I do."

"I know Yaya, I love you too and I always will." Chikaru bent down and kissed her. Once Yaya had calmed down Chikaru called her family back into the room. Her brother stayed a good distance away from the rest of them afraid of getting to close to his younger sister and her girlfriend. Chikaru gave him a reassuring smile; he smiled back and came a little closer. Yaya saw him get closer and stiffened Chikaru took Yaya's hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze to reassure her. When Kankoro was a little closer he stuck out his hand and looked at the floor.

"I'm Kankoro and I'm sorry that I freaked you out." He said as Yaya slowly reached for his hand.

"No I acted out of hand and I'm sorry but I have a bad history with men." She said as she gently shook his hand Chikaru smiled and kissed the younger girls head, Yaya stopped shaking Kankoro's and turned to look at Chikaru blushing.

"Chikaru stop it your making me blush, and in front of your parents." Chikaru gave her a sly smile as she leaned in and caught Yaya's lips in a long kiss, when they broke apart Yaya was redder than a tomato she could easily be redder than Nagisa's hair, Chikaru giggled as she leaned her head on Yaya's shoulder.

"Mama this is the awake Yaya." She said as Yaya shook the lady's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, now I know where Chikaru gets all her looks from." Said Yaya and it was true despite the fact that Chikaru's mother had brown hair she still looked exactly like her, her mother laughed and Chikaru blushed yeah she looked like her mother but why did Yaya point it out.

"Thank you Yaya-Chan, I'm glad my daughter is happy with you your very pretty." Said the lady, all of a sudden Chikaru heard the song Catch your Wave, and she looked on the table to see Yaya's phone vibrating.

"Yaya your phone's going off." Said Chikaru as she picked up Yaya's phone and handed it to her.

"Hello this is Yaya's phone Yaya speaking."

"Well duh I already know that dumb ass."

"Oh hi Tsubomi what do you want."

"Humph Yaya your an asshole." Yaya started to laugh.

"Sorry I'm just busy, but really what do you want?" this time Chikaru laughed and Tsubomi heard her.

"Who are you with?"

"My girlfriend, why?"

"Just asking, who would that be I know it's not Hikari-Chan." Yaya frowned and looked down. Chikaru rubbed her arm getting a slight smile from Yaya.

"Chikaru Minamoto from Lulim is my girlfriend."

"No way your lying, there's no way your dating Chikaru-San she's way to popular for you." Chikaru laughed and leaned towards the phone.

"Are you Tsubomi-Chan?"

"Yes who is this?"

"I'm Yaya's girlfriend and I think you've heard of me, my name is Minamoto Chikaru." Yaya broke out in a fit of giggles.

"No way, why are you dating Yaya-Chan?"

"Why not date Yaya she's sexy funny and sweet." Chikaru's father mad a face at what his daughter had said only to receive a nudge in the ribs from his wife who gave him a glare.

"Whatever I don't care you can have the retard for all I care, humph." And with that Tsubomi hung up Chikaru looked at Yaya.

"Wow you actually got rid of her thank you." Said Yaya as she took her phone and turned it to camera before she handed it to Kankoro.

"Here take a picture of me and Chikaru for my phone will ya." Said Yaya Kankoro smiled and took the phone.

"Ok you guys give us a kiss." Chikaru and Yaya both blushed, and Chikaru's father slapped Kankoro across the back of the head.

"You are pushing it son." Said his father in a very annoyed voice, both Chikaru and Yaya burst into a fit of giggles before Kankoro shot them a look, once they had calmed down and stifled their giggles Yaya intertwined their fingers and smiled at Chikaru. Chikaru smiled and put her forehead against Yaya's and Yaya turned a slight shade of pink and smiled,

"Got it here you go guys." Said Kankoro when he handed Yaya's phone back Yaya smiled when she saw the picture Chikaru really was very pretty when she smiled.

"Yaya what are you smiling about?" asked Chikaru as she look over Yaya's shoulder to look at the picture, her jaw dropped when she saw it.

"Yaya your gorgeous, you've got to send that to my phone." She said as she gawked at the picture of Yaya in a bikini, Yaya laughed

"Ok but in exchange I want one of you, k." she said as she typed in Chikaru's number so she could send the pick, Chikaru smiled and kissed Yaya's cheek.

"Ok Yaya I'll also give you a pick of me in my favorite night club outfit, and maybe if your luck I'll give you one of me in a nice lacy bra and thong combo, how about that?" Chikaru whispered into Yaya's ear inaudible to her parents but her brother was close enough to hear her, Kankoro made a coughing noise to get Chikaru's attention.

"Kankoro why can't you just mind your own business nosey." Said Chikaru and Yaya as Chikaru picked up her phone as Yaya sent the pictures to her phone.

"Thank you Yaya now you are my background and everyone at Lulim is going to be jealous cause I get to make out with the hottest and best singer on Astrea hill."

"Thanks Chikaru but I think it might be the other way around though you're more popular than I am." Yaya said through her fit of giggles, Chikaru shook her head but when she did her mother saw the hicky on her neck she gasped and pointed to Chikaru's neck, Chikaru understood what she was pointing to and quickly covered it with her hand.

"Chikaru what is that?" asked her mother as she neared the bed; Chikaru looked at Yaya for help but Yaya just gave her an apologetic look. Chikaru blushed and looked down avoiding her mother's eye.

"It's nothing we just got carried away earlier that's all." Said Chikaru blushing as her mother examined the hicky.

"Ok girls you need to be careful that you don't get caught doing something like that in a public place." Mrs. Minamoto gave the girls a stern look and the both just shook their heads and agreed to the condition, it was only a few more minuites of talking to her parents and brother

47


End file.
